<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disposable Teens by BibleGhoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601619">Disposable Teens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BibleGhoul/pseuds/BibleGhoul'>BibleGhoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, The facility ends up as a bloodbath at some point, They're all modified experiments, and lemon is gonna join them ;), mentions of suicide/suicidal thoughts, no fluff detected, no like MAJOR ANGST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BibleGhoul/pseuds/BibleGhoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in Canada lies a sick, morally corrupt testing facility. What is their purpose? That's for the Overseer to know, guinea pig.</p><p>Lemon becomes their latest experiment, can she escape the hands of inhuman modification or will she succumb to a cruel fate like the others?</p><p>You'll just have to find out now, won't you? ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juice Boxx/Scarlett BoBo (Drag Race), Kiara/Kyne (Drag Race), Lemon/Ilona Verley, Tynomi Banks/Priyanka (Drag Race)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh gosh wow. Okay so this is actually the first time I've written something serious, I've had this idea in my head for days and I'm so excited to finally do something with it.</p><p>Special thanks go to my wifeys winter and mina who I've tortured with this. </p><p>Kekekekekeke</p><p>I hope you enjoy reading it! Please comment down below what you think :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>God, if Lemon had to look at these damn walls any longer she’d go insane. Not like she had any sanity left anyways, 42 days can really do something to a girl and yes she counted all of them. </p><p>Whoever her captor was must’ve been sociopathically clever because there's no way a rational normal person could ever pull off something as heinous as this. What did they even want from Lemon? Lemon was just a regular girl, she hadn't done anything wrong-</p><p>-Well, that she knows of. But still.</p><p>Lemon prayed that this was just some sick joke taken too far, that maybe this was a horrible nightmare she needed to wake up from. It has to be, right? She didn’t want to face the truth. The truth being that this might be the last time she ever sees the light of day again. </p><p>You know those typical cheesy yet gory slasher films where one by one everyone gets picked off by the crazed lunatic killer?</p><p>Perhaps fiction isn’t far from reality.</p><p>What other reason would some psycho lock her up in some dank cell other than to kill her, although, being here for well over a month gave her time to analyze. She did note the somewhat sci-fi look. It definitely was not a prison because otherwise, Lemon would’ve already killed herself from the shitty barebones conditions, maybe it was an abandoned sanatorium but that wouldn’t make sense either, the place was too clean for that.</p><p>The confusion only added fuel to the ever-growing anger inside Lemon. That and the fucking whimpering or whatever it was outside. It had been going on and on and on for 3 hours. 3 fucking hours.</p><p>She couldn’t take it. Lemon could not take it anymore.</p><p>Lemon rose up from the cold floor she was once miserably curled up on, despite being captive lemon was determined not to give up, after all this was merely them messing with her head again. Lemon braced herself and without hesitation…</p><p>She ran full force into the door and-</p><p>Oh.</p><p>OH SHIT!<br/>
Lemon was out? Lemon was out. Lemon was not in the cell, Lemon was in fact out of the cell.</p><p>Huh?</p><p>No that's impossible, that door was made from pure steel (not that flimsy shit I’m talking about like genuine proper steel). Was it really that easy?</p><p>Lemon decided not to dwell on that, this was her chance! </p><p>If she wanted freedom she had to act fast-</p><p>-And there goes the whimpering still, though this time Lemon could hear it much clearer. Someone was crying. Oh god, they must be in total agony, Lemon never heard such pain coming from one person. Screw escaping, she had to console whoever this was, the pure anguish was too much for her. Why didn’t anyone help them in the first place?</p><p>The first obstacle now was navigating the absurdly long corridors in the near dark. Lemon had to hurry though, her chances of escaping alive were becoming narrow the more she let them cry. She stumbled around for what felt like hours only managing to fall twice on the stairs before finally reaching the pained crybaby.</p><p>Woah.</p><p>This girl was beautiful, no, phenomenal. She looked like-</p><p>-Uh… A literal angel? Okay so she had angel wings but that was by far the least worrying thing she’s endured. Slowly, Lemon crept up to the girl so as to not scare her. </p><p>Wow, even in the dim light she looked perfect in a melancholic sort of way. Was that creepy?</p><p>Lemon mustered all her courage into two simple words.</p><p>“Um hey”. </p><p>The girl whipped her head around to look at Lemon, her glistening tears cascaded down her face as she looked at her in awe. “I heard you crying, are you okay?” Lemon asked gently right before the girl smashed her figure into hers. The momentum created threw them both to the floor.</p><p>The girl was desperately grasping and nestling into Lemon’s fur jacket as if it were the only thing keeping her alive. Lemon attempted to push the hysterical girl off but that's when she felt how cold she was, gosh she knew Canada was chilly but not to that extent. </p><p>That's when it clicked.</p><p>That's why she was panicking, she was too cold. Despite the erratic movements coming from the girl, Lemon managed to drape her jacket around her body. The girl froze for a moment, telling from her ragged breathing it wasn’t enough yet, Lemon hesitantly embraced the girl comforting her just like a mother would to a child.</p><p>It seemed to work, she accepted Lemon’s warm embrace right away and snuggled into the crevice of her neck. Such a soft girl she thought. They stayed like that until the girl let go, she gave a gentle smile at Lemon.</p><p>“Thank you” Her voice wavered, she stood up and offered her hand to Lemon which she gladly took. “Sorry for being a bother, I’m Juice” she said.</p><p>Juice.</p><p>It was a better name than Lemon I guess.</p><p>Lemon shook her head, “No it’s fine, I’m Lemon, did they kidnap you too?” she asked. Juice was silent for a while before nodding.</p><p>“About 4 or 5 months ago, I don’t remember much actually, I-” Juice trailed off, Lemon could see tears form once again as she continued, “I don’t want to remember”.</p><p>She sniffled and put on a cheery face, “You probably want your jacket back right?”.</p><p>Lemon smiled softly and told her to keep it. Juice was visibly taken aback but was grateful nonetheless.</p><p>However, such sweet things don’t last for long.</p><p>“Can I ask you something?” Juice asked with her face pressed into the fur.</p><p>“What are you supposed to be? Where’s your fur? And your horns? Don’t you have wings?”.</p><p>Ok nevermind, Lemon was fully sure that Juice was insane to some degree. Fur? Horns? Wings? What the actual hell was she talking about?</p><p>“What are you- I… What?”, she was genuinely bewildered and so was Juice for some reason.</p><p>“Well, if you don’t have anything does that mean…” She stopped. That confusion turned into fear, Juice stepped away from her, her gaze now at the ground.</p><p>“Mean what?”</p><p>Goddamn can someone just tell her what's going on?</p><p>Looks like she’s gonna have to wait for that answer, a voice rang out and two scientists came around the corner. Both looked like they could easily kill them in a heartbeat with their gaze alone, Juice was whimpering again and opted to hide behind Lemon. As if she could stop this.</p><p>“There she is, thought you could escape us subject 047?” The smaller of the two held up a molten feather. Shit. That must’ve been from Juice. The taller one snickered and pointed at the girls.</p><p>“L'ange et la petite citron, eh Kyne?”.</p><p>Kyne, that must be the small one glaring at Juice. Kyne rolled her eyes at the red-haired woman beside her, she grabbed her by the shoulder and whispered something in her ear.</p><p>Before she knew it, Kyne was dragging Juice practically by her scalp off to who knows where. For as long as she lives, Lemon will never forget the sheer terror as Juice’s bloodcurdling screams became distant. She should’ve, however, paid more attention to the remaining scientist otherwise she wouldn’t have been forcefully knocked out.</p><p>Lemon woke up in a pool of her own sweat, her mouth felt barren and the ceiling of her shitty cell was ever so distorted. </p><p>Like that, Lemon was vomiting her guts up on the floor, Jesus what did she do to her?</p><p>After the puke session, a note slipped under the door. She crawled over to it and with shaking hands picked it up.</p><p>The words made Lemon wish she was dead.</p><p>In ball-point pen, it said:</p><p>Welcome to hell bitch</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lemon meets more of the experiments in the corrupt facility- Ilona the Yeti and Scarlett the Half-Dragon. Escape is on their minds yet the universe always has to be a bitch.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lemon thought about what happened that night. Well, she assumed it was night. You start to lose the concept of time when you’re held in some fucking hell lab. This has got to be a violation of some law, no way would the government allow something like this to exist. Kidnapping random civilians off the streets? Purely diabolical. </p>
<p>Still, she wondered what Juice meant. ‘Fur, Horns, Wings’? What exactly were they doing here and more importantly what exactly was Juice? Lemon clocked the angel-like wings immediately when they met, obviously that wasn’t normal for human anatomy.</p>
<p>She dwelled on it further and well, it didn’t take a genius to figure why Lemon started hyperventilating.</p>
<p>Juice, The Scientists, “Subject 047”...</p>
<p>Lemon met a fate worse than death. She wasn’t going to be murdered, they had taken her to be experimented on. </p>
<p>God, that's so vile.</p>
<p>Her spiraling thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock on the door (to be honest, it sounded more like a dull thud but who am I to disagree). A small hatch opened, on the other side was that scientist who knocked her out. Lemon had yet to learn her name.</p>
<p>“Oi, I know the walls are made of steel but damn you’re loud, breathe quieter salope” She berated. Lemon tucked her knees into her chest, her gaze was downturned to the vomit stain on the ground, she figured it was better than directly looking at her. Lemon felt like she would’ve crumbled under her gaze.</p>
<p>Both were silent for a deafening while until the woman sighed, “Look I’m not technically supposed to do this since we need you to be in… optimal condition but,” Lemon perked up when she heard keys jangling, “I’ll let you out for now, if you tell anyone about this I’ll turn you into the experiments’ dinner, got it citron?”. Lemon nodded vigorously, this pleased the woman as she grinned and opened the somewhat creaky door for her.</p>
<p>Lemon stepped out of the cell. The first thing she noticed or felt rather was something cold and hard pressing into the back of her neck. The scientist must’ve felt her tense up because she chuckled and told her ‘not to worry about it’ which usually means she should.</p>
<p>The scientist guided Lemon into some kind of excuse of a lounge, the whole place was minimally decorated aside from bullshit propaganda posters, some vending machines (kinda useless when you have no currency), and two large sofas currently occupied by the most terrifying creatures Lemon had ever seen. More experiments she reckoned.</p>
<p>“All right, just stay here for now, try escaping the compound and I’ll personally make sure Priyanka blows your head off.” The scientist threatened, as she began to turn around Lemon stopped her. It might’ve been foolish but she needed someone, anyone, to explain everything here.</p>
<p>“Can you tell me where I am? Please?” She smirked at Lemon, the scientist put her hand in one of her lab coat’s pockets and pulled out a-</p>
<p>-nametag? She pulled out her nametag. </p>
<p>Okay.</p>
<p>Kiara S. That was her name. Kiara and Kyne, now she knew both of her potential captors' names. Below her name was ‘Hytes Testing Ground of Mutagenics’, geez even the name sounded menacing. </p>
<p>And pretentious.</p>
<p>“There. No more questions okay girlie?” Kiara winked and left. Lemon wondered who this 'Priyanka' was, one thing for sure was that she hoped she wasn't another scientist. </p>
<p>Lemon looked over at the two experiments, thankfully they were still sleeping, she dread to know what they were like awake. She popped her head around the frame, the coast appeared to be clear, knowing there were no witnesses Lemon left too. She didn't know where she was going but she was going, if Lemon were to be a prisoner here then she'd better get used to the layout soon. Escaping was key. </p>
<p>Perhaps by coincidence, Juice was at the end of the hallway sipping from a large sippy cup. When Juice noticed Lemon she smiled ecstatically and waved before running towards her, "Lemon! Oh I'm so glad to see you again!" she said and pulled Lemon into a quick hug. Smiling must be infectious around here because Lemon started to smile too. </p>
<p>Juice was by all means her only friend here, a light in the darkness, ironically an angel. </p>
<p>"Where'd you get that sippy cup from?" Lemon inquired. </p>
<p>"Kiara gave it to me, it helps me calm down whenever I have anxiety, isn't that nice of her?" Either Lemon was way too judgemental or Juice was too trusting of people, the Kiara she knows would slice her throat given the chance. </p>
<p>"Nice isn't a word I'd use." She sarcastically said, Juice seemed nervous but she explained why Kiara was nicer than Kyne. Lemon cocked a brow when she shuddered saying Kyne's name. </p>
<p>"Uh well anyways, Kiara told me to go to the recreation room, it's kinda empty but it's better than staying in your cell all day. You wanna come with?" Juice extended out her hand, it was still shaky from last time. She prayed that none of them had to encounter Kyne again or Kiara for that matter. </p>
<p>She clasped Juice's hand within her own," Lead the way my juicy lady", Juice giggled and pulled her towards the recreation room. Looks like she was going to meet those two experiments regardless.</p>
<p>Oddly enough, when she returned the two snoozy experiments weren’t there. Lemon pointed this out to-</p>
<p>-No one. Juice vanished. </p>
<p>To make things worse, the lights began flickering as the sudden growling behind her became increasingly audible. </p>
<p>A husky voice cackled. </p>
<p>"Well, well, well. What do we have here sissy? Our next meal?". </p>
<p>"I don't usually eat lemons but I'll make an exception for this loser." The other voice snarled, they sounded akin to a valley girl. </p>
<p>Lemon felt the hot breath of the huskier voice down her neck then rough scales trailing up her arms.</p>
<p>And then a tongue.</p>
<p>Lemon shrieked and the scales were yanked off her. </p>
<p>“Sissy, what the fuck are you doing?”.</p>
<p>She snapped her head to see the two experiments from earlier. The taller blue girl(?) was gripping the squirming dragon-like girl, both looked totally pissed. The dragon girl managed to wriggle out of the blue girl’s grasp. “God Ilona, It was just a joke. You need to chill.” That pissed off- uh Ilona more.</p>
<p>“Me? Chill? Are you fucking kidding me Scarlett? No, seriously because the last time I checked-” Lemon zoned out, her brain might as well just be mush at the rate of these damn shenanigans happening every 7 seconds. Honestly it was kinda funny seeing them argue like children. She was quickly brought back to reality by Juice tapping her shoulder. </p>
<p>So finally she decides to show up after nearly getting eaten. Great timing, Juicy.</p>
<p>“Ah sorry, I had to get Priyanka off our backs. You really don’t want her on your trails after she’s been tampered with, things can get sorta deadly” Juice said.</p>
<p>Tampered?</p>
<p>“What do you mean tampered with? Who or what is Priyanka?” Lemon questioned, Juice sipped her sippy cup before answering.</p>
<p>“It’s hard to explain, she’s a robot but not really? I mean, she was human once but then-” She was quickly interrupted by Scarlett who put their claws on Juice’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“Basically what she’s saying is, Priyanka died and then these bastards turned her into a machine to use whenever they feel like torturing us more, okay lemon?” Scarlett drawled, after all the disturbing shit in the testing grounds what Lemon said next was the most astonishing thing said yet.</p>
<p>“How’d you know my name was Lemon?”.</p>
<p>The room fell silent. Not a single soul spoke because of genuine bafflement, Lemon had single-handedly bewildered everyone just because of her name. </p>
<p>Ilona was the first to speak. “Wait, is your name like actually Lemon?”, Lemon nodded which only created more awkward, awkward silence. “So like, do your parents like hate you or something?”. Scarlett hissed about ‘double standards’ under her breath, Ilona scoffed before walking off to one of the useless vending machines.</p>
<p>Juice held out her sippy cup to Scarlett, “Have some juice, it'll make you feel better”. Scarlett cautiously grabbed the cup, their claws brushed against Juice’s soft hand eliciting a vivid blush spread across their face. Scarlett mumbled a quick thank you before drinking the juice.</p>
<p>Lemon didn’t know why but there was something captivating about Ilona. Maybe it was the way her fur shone a miraculous blue in the light or the fact she exuded such fearless confidence but one thing Lemon knew for sure was that Ilona was simply breathtaking. She couldn’t help but admire, the tall bluenette had this effect on her. Seemed like Ilona noticed this effect too.</p>
<p>“What? You never seen a yeti before?”.</p>
<p>Lemon’s heart skipped a beat, she felt her mouth go completely dry standing there like a deer in headlights. She had to say something quick-</p>
<p>“Uh I- um no, I just… You’re really pretty” She stuttered, how smooth. Ilona sullenly averted her eyes though if you were to look closely, behind that blue fur is the faintest of blushes. Lemon may have been a loser in fate but she certainly knew how to win a girl's heart. Needless flattery, need I say more?</p>
<p>“Um so… Ilona was it? Do you know a way to get out of here?” Lemon managed to suppress the stutter for now (she wishes she could suppress how red her face was getting too). </p>
<p>Ilona was stunned, “Girl, a way out of here? Impossible, this entire building is filled with guards. We’d never be able to leave,” For a split second something clicked within Ilona “, Although this is like probably the time when most of them leave for lunch so we could but like Priyanka would still be in the way”. Damn, looks like-</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>Priyanka. Didn’t Juice deal with Priyanka? If she knows how to distract her then maybe she- No, THEY can escape for good.</p>
<p>“Juice, you said you dealt with Priyanka right?” Lemon eagerly questioned. Juice and Scarlett were taken off guard at the sudden change of attitude in Lemon, it was almost amusing considering how petulant she was moments ago but neither one decided to speak against it.</p>
<p>“Yeah why?”.</p>
<p>That was all she needed. Confirmation. Lemon fully produced a whole plan right before them, for someone they just met (and tried to eat) Scarlett was impressed, the girl had ambitions and honestly, they totally respected that.</p>
<p>“It’s simple, all we have to do is get rid of Priyanka and freedom will be ours” She exclaimed proudly. Heh, maybe this evil science lab wasn’t so foolproof after all and with 3 experiments on her side, nothing could stop them.</p>
<p>The quartet left the recreation room without hesitation. Lemon was, of course, the leader of the group. She felt a warm paw hold her hand, she looked up to see none other than Ilona grinning at her. “Lets go, new sissy” Ilona giggled, Lemon’s heart melted at the sound as she never heard something so endearing, for a yeti she sure wasn’t cold at all. She could get used to this, she thought. She gently squeezed Ilona’s paw as she sped up her walking.</p>
<p>The quartet had turned a corner when they heard mechanical whirring. At the far end was a colossal pair of doors, their exit. Unfortunately it had to be guarded by someone, another scientist, Lemon noticed how odd they were acting. It was like they weren’t human, their movements were too bizarre and-</p>
<p>“There’s Priyanka!”.</p>
<p>Ah right.</p>
<p>Lemon went to open her mouth but before she could even get a sound out, the whirring came exceedingly closer. Priyanka was advancing at a dangerous rate.</p>
<p>“Halt, experiments are not- not- not-” Priyanka was… Glitching?</p>
<p>You’d think for such a high tech facility there wouldn’t be any problems.</p>
<p>“Pri- Priyanka, what's my name? Name?”.</p>
<p>Lemon turned to Juice, “Ok what the hell did you do to her?”. No seriously what did she do? It was hard to describe but seeing a realistic life-like android glitching out was taking her through all the roads in the uncanny valley and Lemon wanted to stop.</p>
<p>Yet again Lemon never got an answer because Scarlett immediately ripped apart Priyanka-</p>
<p>And then they burned her. Yeah I guess they can do that now.</p>
<p>“Holy shit. Okay I’m sticking with Lemon, that was fucking insane sissy.” Ilona remarked.</p>
<p>“Well the doors right there, we can go” Scarlett interjected which sparked hope within the girls. They were at the doors, they were going to exit, they were getting their freedom at last.</p>
<p>Which is what I’d like to say. Fortune doesn’t favour losers.</p>
<p>No matter how hard they tried, the door would not even budge an inch. All four of them used their combined might to no avail until Juice pointed out the keyhole. The mutual mood turned from pensive to anger, of fucking course they needed a key the overseer wasn’t that dumb to let ANYONE just come and go through the compound.</p>
<p>“Great, that's just great what are-” Ilona’s frustration would have to wait because a single gunshot rang throughout the hallway. The girls cowered in fear as the shooter approached and Lemon never felt so much indescribable dread. The shooter was a crazed Kyne, her jacket and hair were somewhat disheveled as she seethed with such rage at the experiments. All her attention was fixated on one person only, Lemon.</p>
<p>Kyne stomped over and yanked a fistful of Lemon’s hair, dragging her away from the experiments who desperately tried to save Lemon but it was useless, Kyne’s anger was an unstoppable force. Kyne was breathing heavily, her mad grimace twisted into a deranged smile. “You,” She chuckled darkly, “You did this, didn’t you? You destroyed Priyanka!” Kyne yelled in her face, Lemon tried her best to wriggle out of her grasp but that further pissed her off more.</p>
<p>“You goddamn experiments, you’re all the same. All bark no bite, just filthy savagery that needs to be purged. Oh, I’ll show you who's in control alright.” Kyne released her tight grip on Lemon’s locks, her scalp ached so horribly but it doesn’t get better-</p>
<p>It gets worse.</p>
<p>Kyne grabbed a wrench from her pockets, poor Lemon didn’t get away in time because Kyne forced open her mouth and with every fiber of rage stored, started pulling at Lemon’s teeth. Lemon wailed and screamed in pure agony, her skull felt like it was being ripped apart at the very seams from the brute force and god the blood, oh so much blood. Her mouth filled up with that crimson fluid to the point where all she could taste was the repulsive metallic sensation. Salty tears flooded her pitiful face as they came out with a sickening squelch...</p>
<p>God please someone have mercy and bless her with the sweet relief of death.</p>
<p>Kyne pulled away and so did three of her teeth. Lemon choked on the fountain of blood dribbling out her maw, her whole body trembled, she could no longer form coherent sentences from the sheer amount of shock her mind was in. Kyne sadistically took pleasure in seeing Lemon writhe in pain, she picked up the teeth and showed it off to the huddled whimpering experiments like a trophy.</p>
<p>“An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. Let this be a warning to all of you, if you ever fucking do anything like this again I’ll kill you next time. Now get back in your cells” Kyne said heartlessly. All the experiments nodded, after Kyne had walked away they gathered around Lemon whose incoherent sounds turned into sobbing.<br/>Juice knelt down beside her, she ran her fingers through Lemon’s hair to console her but ended up crying too, “Lemon I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” She blubbered. The sissies sniveled in silence unaware of how to process what they witnessed.</p>
<p>Hell is a place on earth and all its demons are made of flesh and bone...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>